


The Eremin Wingfic That Never Happened

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Eren shows up out of the blue again and this time with wings!





	The Eremin Wingfic That Never Happened

Eren has been AWAL for a week. Armin, his best friend with the biggest and hardest crush on him, is afraid of his friends’ well being. He’s lying in bed awake when he gets a random call out of nowhere from him. He requests to meet him on Armin’s apartment complexes rooftop. He hangs up before Armin can reply, forcing him to immediately arrive up on the rooftop where it's dark and chilly. Eren stands there alone with a beaming smile, looking like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve.

“What the hell are you doing up here?!”

“I need to show you something really cool!”

Armin is convinced something is very wrong with Eren. He’s never been truly alright really since his parents passed and no one can blame him. His disappearing acts and oddball behavior afterword is taking its toll on everyone, particularly on Armin and Mikasa (Eren’ adoptive sister).

Armin has had enough; “Eren! Where have you been? Do you have any idea what you're putting everyone else through! Why do you do this to us?! Why do you do this to me…?”

Eren runs over to Armin and holds his friend by the shoulders. The gentle contact throws Armin off and he looks into Eren’ pleading eyes. “Please Armin. Trust me with this. Just this once. Please.”

Armin relents and watches Eren step backward, remove his jacket and t-shirt and go on all fours. Armin sees feathers break through his skin and spike upward, fully unveiling. Armin is in shock and Eren grins (his wings flutter behind him).

“What do you think?”

“I've not seen you for a week and you have wings?!”

“Yeah, wanna go for a ride?”

“W-wh-what!?!”

Eren flies up in a single swoop and flies around the building, showing off his newfound skills and then landing back in close proximity to Armin. After much persuasion, Armin complies to go for a ‘short’ ride. He lets Eren take hold of his waist and fly up and up and up until they are above the clouds. Then Eren takes him for a tour across the Sina City (a la Superman), flying by many familiar locations and faces; Ymir and Krista’s expansive top-floor apartment, Marie’s a restaurant where they used to work at (Levi is on a date with Petra and sees them go by; his eye twitches), greeting Bertolt and Annie as they walk hand-in-hand down the street from their second date and coming across most of the friends at Dot’s Bar. Eren levitates both of them up to the window as they take a selfie. Eren is about to take Armin home but Armin, high on adrenaline, kisses Eren passionately. They land on the roof of a conspicuous building and make love. Afterword they make a final stop at Mikasa and Sasha’ bakery where Eren reveals to Mikasa his new abilities but also apologizes to her for disappearing again. Mikasa forgives him and the four of them have dinner together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a better version of this story here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/12971658


End file.
